


Manly Whatnots

by EvasiveCupid



Series: Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Innuendo, Scars, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvasiveCupid/pseuds/EvasiveCupid
Summary: An alternative ending to Lucifer 01x04.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Manly Whatnots

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I actually have all the episodes I want to rewrite/add to chosen, but I had a bigger fic that I was finishing first before these one-offs.
> 
> I actually really love this episode as is, it's one of my favorites. I'm just a sucker for fluff and hurt/comfort fics.

“I thought you didn’t lie.”

She was standing mere inches away from him, grey-blue eyes reflecting the beams of light from the cars at his back. He locked his gaze with hers, a smile tilting his lips upwards and dimpling his cheeks.

“I don’t.” Chloe could practically feel the ‘but’ coming, “but I don’t always tell the whole truth,” he chuckled. She felt her own lips, tinged pink with the remnants of the lipstick she had put on that morning, split into a smile of her own. Thanking him, her eyes sparkled, true gratitude that Lucifer wasn’t used to receiving given freely in that moment. He dipped his head slightly, something warm tingling in his stomach at her praise.

“You’re welcome.”

The detective began reaching for his arm, her smile never receding. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Lucifer allowed her to take his arm, pushing himself from his lean against a parked cruiser and teasing “I should bloody hope so, now that you’ve crippled me.”

It wasn’t the first time that the two had touched, however it was the first time that the touch was so offered so readily. As Chloe’s arms wrapped around one of his own to support his weight, Lucifer couldn’t help but focus on those warm points of contact. The hand cradling his wrist was firm yet gentle, a brand of heat spreading along the skin beneath his leather jacket. Beneath her other hand the muscle of his bicep twitched against her fingers. So unlike his fall, the feeling of the smaller woman holding him up and supporting him felt entirely different but no less unnerving. As if feeling his tension, she made a point not to look at him, softly teasing him back.

“Wuss.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. The walk, or rather lilt, back to her car was quiet, but the silence was companionable. The car was no different, as Lucifer leaned his head back against the seat, deep in thought. Chloe had the windows rolled down as they drove, the air cool as it kissed his skin. The only light came from the traffic and shop lights, bathing each of them in different hues of green and pink and blue. Her pony-tail flailed behind her head, though neither acknowledged it. Soon enough LUX was visible in the distance, and Chloe reached to carefully rouse Lucifer from the doze he had settled into. 

“Lucifer,” she crooned softly, pulling into the lot beneath the building, “we’re here, at LUX. Is there someone who can help you up?”

“Nonsense detective, I can handle myself just fine. Besides, Mazikeen and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms, as it were.”

Chloe pulled into a spot and parked her car, reaching the unbuckle her seatbelt. “Lucifer, you were just shot in the leg.” She gave him a pointed look. “By me. Not to mention, you saved my ass with the lieutenant. The least I can do is make sure you get up to the penthouse okay.”

The interior of the car suddenly felt too small. All Lucifer could do to cover the sudden feeling of discomfort with being cared about was put on his familiar mask of indifference. He pouted at her, placing a hand over his chest. “Why detective, I didn’t know you cared.”

Chloe shook her head at him and opened the door, stepping out of the car, only to reappear on his side. “Nice and easy, okay?” He nodded his assent, slowly unfolding himself from his seat, wincing as he put pressure on his injured leg. She made a soft hushing sound and tightened her hold so that he was leaning more heavily against her, and he had the sneaking suspicion that she had shifted into ‘mom’ mode. They staggered their way to the entrance, the interior dark and quiet. His club, usually thrumming with life, was curiously subdued without him, its heartbeat.

The ride in the elevator was just this side of awkward. Lucifer, becoming more and more unnerved with Chloe’s proximity, had insisted on standing on his own. It had involved a small myriad of cussing, though veiled with his usual charm. She hadn’t believed him, but let it go, deciding that his ego had taken enough blows that night.

The ding startled them both. Chloe merely jumped, Lucifer hissing out a “ _bloody Hell_ ” and reaching for his injured leg. Immediately she reached out to support him. He settled against her begrudgingly and they made their way across his onyx marble floors, their feet soon sinking into soft carpet. Gently, he was pushed down onto his sofa. “No throw pillows? I would’ve thought you were extra enough for that,” she teased.

“Very funny, detective. Throw pillows are absolutely worthless. The blasted things only take up space. I detest them. Surprisingly excellent torture devices though; you wouldn’t believe how many cheating spouses suffocate under them in their Hell loops.”

Chloe rolled her eyes in fond exasperation and went to his room instead, grabbing one of his silk-covered pillows from the bed. She made her way back to him, calling, “memory foam, huh? I would’ve thought you were more of a goose-down kinda guy.” Setting the pillow on his coffee table, she carefully eased his leg onto it. His response of “feathers hit too close to home” was a poor disguise for his wince.

She removed his boots one by one, tucking the laces back into them. “can I get you anything else?”

It was just a notch below her asking his desires, and he nearly laughed. However, he was stalled by the realization that it was the first someone had asked what _he_ needed. Though he vastly enjoyed giving, he was also acutely aware that being given something always came at a cost. Any other day, any other person, he would tell them no. That he wanted and needed for nothing. But this was Chloe. She held no fear for him, perceived him only as her partner, could almost be considered a friend. Surely, if he asked, she wouldn’t judge him?

“If it’s not too much trouble, detective, could you grab my robe? I’m afraid I sleep in my pants, so I’ve no sleeping trousers or pajamas, but that should suffice for now.”

Her cheeks tinged pink. He went to take it back, but the words died on his lips as she asked where it was.

“Hanging on the hook of my bathroom door.”

She returned with it quickly, and the thought occurred to him that there was no way that he was getting out of his bottoms on his own. He made quick work of his leather jacket and t-shirt, undressing with practiced flicks of his fingers. His mind flashed to earlier in the day, when he’d surprised her in the nude and she’d taken notice of his scars. Those same scars flared with phantom pain, the muscles and sinew that had once supported wings shifting under them, longing to stretch.

“Lucifer? You okay?”

He hadn’t realized that he’d begun to stare into space until her voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Yes, um, fine.” He fingered his belt, undoing the strip of leather and tossing it aside, the button and zipper following coming undone after. Now what to do?

She bended down beside him, a grin lighting up her eyes. “You’ve been trying to get me to take your pants off all day, and now you’re shy about it?” He barked a laugh in response, high and bright. Pressing his hands into the couch to lift himself, he wiggled his brow at her as she shimmied his jeans over his hips. She hid a snicker and lightly backhanded his thigh, sliding them all the way down, cautious over his wounded knee. Folding them and setting them beside his foot on the table, she stood, grabbing his robe and moving behind him.

Chloe paused at seeing those scars again, deep and marbled and shining faintly in the dim moonlight coming from the balcony. Jagged skin crawled over them like webs, an infection marring perfect alabaster skin. And yet, her fingers itched with the desire to reach out and touch, to somehow heal that pain of so long ago. She thought back to earlier in the day, before the party, to the desperation in his eyes and the brokenness in his voice as he’d said “ _please, don’t._ ” Somehow, in such a short amount of time since then, it felt like a barrier between them had cracked. Would it really be so bad now, for her to just…?

Unconsciously, her hand had drifted towards him. He sat, bare and vulnerable, as her hand caressed lightly over tight diamond covering his shoulder blade. He inhaled sharply, but neither of them pulled away. Taking it as his permission, she pressed her palm fully against the scar, supple warm skin meeting puckered.

“How much did it hurt?” Her whisper could have been carried away in the wind.

His voice was just as low, “like everything I’d ever had was being torn away from me. Liberating in the moment, the grandest flipping of the bird that there ever was… but later, much later, there was only… hollowness.”

Delicately, she traced those lines, a story written in a language that she couldn’t comprehend. She slid her hand to his shoulder, prompting him to lift his arm so that she could slip the robe on for him. His vulnerability set something loose in her heart; and while she was humbled to have what she knew was a rare jewel given so freely, it was a treasure that needed a velvet box, soft and safe and held. Sliding his other arm through, she came in front of him, pulling it closed and tying it loosely around his waist. Their eyes met, hazy with the intimacy of the moment, and she gave him a soft smile. “For what it’s worth, whatever it was that had to be done, I think that it took a lot of courage. And, if you ever want to share that story, the real story, I’d like to listen.”

He could have corrected her. It would have been so easy to assure her that he’d already told the whole truth, that his tale was entirely factual. Instead, as he gazed at the blonde woman in front him, poised and beautiful and dangerous as stinging nettle in full bloom, he felt a smile, lax and genuine, lift his cheeks.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I beta my own stuff, all mistakes are my own. Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
